Sleeping bags are convenient to use in many environments, but most sleeping bags do not include sheet or other type removable liners. Accordingly, if a person using a sleeping bag becomes overly warm and perspires, the entire sleeping bag must be washed. Of course, frequently washing of a sleeping bag is detrimental not only to the lightweight inner and outer panels of the sleeping bag but also to the insulative filler material used therein. Accordingly, a need exists for a sleeping bag including a removable sheet-type liner whereby the liner of the sleeping bag may be readily removed, washed and quickly dried when desired.
Various different forms of sleeping bags including some of the general structural and operational features of the invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,584,323, 3,839,756 and 3,857,125.